Oh! My Best Friends
by Park Ri Rin
Summary: CHAP 3 UP. Do Kyungsoo yang selama sepuluh tahun dihidupnya di kelilingi oleh lima pangeran tampan yang overprotektif. GS - KAISOO / CHANSOO / HUNSOO / KRISOO / HANSOO
1. Prolog

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan

other cast;

**PROLOG**

Do Kyungsoo yang selama sepuluh tahun dihidupnya di kelilingi oleh lima pangeran tampan yang overprotektif. Menjadi yeoja kesayangan dari Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, dan Xi Luhan. Lima namja tampan yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

_**Do Kyungsoo**_

Putri satu-satunya keluarga Do. Anak dari Do Jongwoon dan Do Ryeowook. Memiliki suara yang sangat indah, menurun dari kedua orang tuanya. Appanya adalah pemilik agensi artis raksasa nomor satu di Korea dan Eommanya adalah pengusaha cafe yang sudah memiliki banyak cabang diseluruh Korea. Yeoja polos dan manis yang seumur hidupnya hanya bisa memiliki lima orang teman dan semuanya namja.

_**Kim Jongin**_

Putra ketiga keluarga Kim. Termasuk dalam keluarga terkaya nomor 2 seKorea Selatan dengan Appanya yang memimpin Kim Corp, Kim Kyuhyun. Dan Eommanya seorang mantan model papan atas yang kini menjadi Dosen disalah satu sekolah seni ternama diSeoul, Kim Heechul. Memiliki hyung pertama bernama Kim Joonmyeon dan hyung kedua bernama Kim Jongdae. Namja tampan dengan kulit tan yang sexy. Sangat cuek pada semua orang, kecuali kelima sahabatnya.

_**Park Chanyeol**_

Putra kedua keluarga Park. Appanya bernama Park Yongwoon, Kepala kepolisian Seoul dan Eommanya bernama Park Jungsoo, wanita karier yang sangat sukses. Memiliki Noona bernama Park Yoora. Namja tertinggi kedua setelah Yifan -sahabatnya-. Pemilik senyum lebar dan selalu membawa keceriaan.

_**Oh Sehun**_

Putra tunggal keluarga Oh. Anak dari seorang Dokter bernama Oh Siwon dan seorang penulis bernama Oh Kibum. Merupakan yang paling usil dan manja diantara sahabat-sahabatnya. Suka menunjukkan wajah datar dan angkuh didepan orang-orang.

_**Wu Yifan**_

Putra pertama keluarga Wu. Appa dan Eommanya berasal dari China dan memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea karena ingin membangun perusahaan, Wu Zhoumi dan Wu Henry. Wu Company -perusahaan keluarga Wu- bahkan sudah memiliki cabang di luar negeri seperti Jepang dan China. Memiliki adik laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya, bernama Wu Zitao. Namja tertinggi diantara kelima sahabatnya. Sangat dingin dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam menusuk.

_**Xi Luhan**_

Putra bungsu keluarga Xi. Appa dan Eommanya menetap di China dan ia tinggal disini bersama Paman dan Bibinya yang tidak memiliki keturunan. Appanya seorang Hakim dan Eommanya seorang Designer yang memiliki butik tak hanya di China. Memiliki seorang hyung bernama Xi Hangeng. Namja cantik yang sedikit pendiam. Tapi dia benar-benar manly.

"Kim Kyungsoo." - Jongin

"Park Kyungsoo." - Chanyeol

"Oh Kyungsoo." - Sehun

"Wu Kyungsoo." - Yifan

"Xi Kyungsoo." - Luhan

"Kau harus memanggil kami Oppa."

"Meskipun kita semua seumuran, tapi kamilah yang akan menjaga dan melindungimu seperti seorang kakak. Jadi, panggillah kami semua dengan Oppa."

.

Pada suatu hari ketika mereka semua memasuki sekolah menengah atas, kelima namja itu sadar jika menjaga dan melindungi Do Kyungsoo tidak lagi semudah sebelumya.

"Do Kyungsoo itu hanya milik kami!"

"Jangan pernah coba menyentuhnya seujung jaripun!"

"Ciuman pertama?"

"Kyungsoo hanya boleh mencium salah satu dari kita."

"Baiklah. Kita buktikan siapa yang akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama Kyungsoo."

"Ya, aku memiliki seseorang yang kusukai. Salah satu dari mereka berlima."

.

.

.

Berminat? Review.

Saya sudah memikirkan tentang sequel untuk 'A Journey Before Wedding' dan 'I am a Third Person'. Ide sama judulnya udah ada. Tapi waktu buat nulisnya belum. Diusahakan secepatnya :)

'Trouble Maker di Re-Publish karena postingan yang sebelumnya ancur banget -_- Chapter 2 akan segera keluar :)

Saya author baru di Ffn, jadi mohon bantuannya :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan

and other;

**Warning :** GS for Kyungsoo

**AUTHOR POV**

Kyungsoo kecil baru berumur enam tahun kala itu. Ia akan mendaftar disalah satu Sekolah Dasar ternama di Seoul dan bertemu lima orang anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain bersama di taman Sekolah tersebut. Kyungsoo mendekat dan menemukan tatapan aneh dari kelima anak itu. Ia tersenyum gugup.

"Hai, kau juga mendaftar disekolah ini?" beruntung salah satu diantara kelima anak laki-laki itu mau menyapanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Xi Luhan." seorang anak yang terlihat paling manis mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo menjabat uluran tangan itu.

"Aku Oh Sehun."

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Aku Wu Yifan."

"Aku Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kelima anak itu memperkenalkan diri mereka. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai sebuah hubungan dengan orang lain, apalagi namja. Ia kemudian hanya diam, sampai anak pertama yang menyapanya kembali berbicara.

"Kami semua bertetangga, jadi sudah berteman sejak kecil." Chanyeol merangkul bahu keempat sahabatnya. "Apa kau mau ikut bermain? Orang tuamu pasti sedang mengurus pendaftaran kan? Pasti menyenangkan kalau ada anak perempuan." Chanyeol mengulas senyum.

"Menyenangkan? Anak perempuan itu merepotkan." Jongin angkat bicara.

"Siapa bilang? Yoora Noona menyenangkan kok." balas Chanyeol.

"Jongin berkata begitu karena dia tidak punya saudara perempuan. Dia kan hanya punya hyung." Sehun berkomentar.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau punya saudara? Kau itu kan anak tunggal, Oh Sehun." Yifan ikut berkomentar.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi mempermasalahkan ini?" Luhan menengahi. "Hai Kyungsoo, apa kau ingin bermain sesuatu?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

"Permainan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Putri dan Pangeran." jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat dan tatapan polos.

Dan kelima anak laki-laki itu sweet drop seketika -_-

Sejak hari itu, Kyungsoo masuk sebagai bagian dari persahabatan kelima anak laki-laki itu. Beberapa hari berikutnya, orang tua Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah ke perumahan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bersekolah dan semakin bahagialah Kyungsoo. Karena ternyata perumahan itu adalah tempat tinggal kelima sahabat barunya.

Mereka semakin sering bersama dan menjadi sangat dekat. Jongin dengan sikap cueknya perlahan berubah karena Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan tingkahnya. Sehun yang jahil, tetapi sangat manja dengan Kyungsoo. Yifan yang paling bisa melindungi Kyungsoo. Dan Luhan yang paling mengerti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo senang memiliki mereka semua. Mereka melalui banyak waktu bersama hingga lulus dari sekolah dasar dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama yang sama pula. Kyungsoo tak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman dekat selain kelima namja yang mulai menarik perhatian sejak mereka memasuki sekolah menengah pertama.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan yang lain. Kau hanya perlu kami, dan kau akan bahagia." begitulah ujar si protektif Luhan suatu hari.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Luhan yang protektif pada Kyungsoo, keempat namja yang lainnya juga. Mereka bahkan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo dengan nama marga mereka, ketika suatu hari ada seorang teman Kyungsoo di Junior High School yang menanyakan namanya.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanya seorang teman namja Kyungsoo disekolah suatu hari.

"Do-"

"Kim Kyungsoo." - Jongin

"Park Kyungsoo." - Chanyeol

"Oh Kyungsoo." - Sehun

"Wu Kyungsoo." - Yifan

"Xi Kyungsoo." - Luhan

Kyungsoo dan seorang temannya terdiam mendengar jawaban kelima namja itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah. Selalu seperti ini. Pangeran-pangeran itu tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo memiliki teman yang lain, bahkan yeoja.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" tanya Sehun pada namja itu.

"Jika tidak, sebaiknya kau pergi." ini kata Yifan.

"Dan jangan pernah datang untuk mengganggu dia lagi." Jongin merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

Namja itu berdiri gugup mendapati tatapan tajam kelima namja didepannya.

"A-aku pergi." ujarnya dan kemudian berlari dengan terhuyung.

Chanyeol langsung tertawa melihatnya. Kyungsoo memandangi kelima sahabatnya jengah. Ia memilih duduk di kursi taman sekolahnya dan menekuk wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan. Kelima orang itu menyusul Kyungsoo untuk duduk dikursi taman.

Sebenarnya kursi taman itu hanya cukup untuk tiga orang. Jadilah hanya Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk dikanan dan kiri Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di rumput, tepat didepan Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga Yifan berdiri disisi kanan dan kiri Chanyeol. Oh Kyungsoo benar-benar dikelilingi oleh lima namja tampan yang bak pangeran.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Itu tadi membuatnya takut." keluh Kyungsoo atas pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kami memang sengaja melakukannya." ujar Jongin santai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena kami ingin melindungimu dari namja-namja tak berguna seperti dia." Yifan yang menjawab.

"Padahal dia hanya ingin menanyakan namaku." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Dan kami membantumu menjawabnya." sambung Sehun.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo!" tegas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan Park Kyungsoo." balas Chanyeol.

"Kalian sungguh menyebalkan." tukas Kyungsoo. Ia mengembungkan pipi dan mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat kelima namja itu ingin mencubit pipinya karena gemas.

"Kau harus memanggil kami Oppa." cetus Luhan.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Ya, Luhan benar." Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Bukankah kita semua seumuran?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Meskipun kita semua seumuran, tapi kamilah yang akan menjaga dan melindungimu seperti seorang kakak. Jadi, panggillah kami semua dengan Oppa." ujar Yifan.

"Shireo!" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat.

"Kau tidak akan pernah punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kami, Kim Kyungsoo." Jongin menyeringai. Dan tubuh Kyungsoo berakhir dengan melayang diudara karena kelima namja itu mengangkat tubuh kurusnya.

Kyungsoo berteriak, "Aahh~ baiklah baiklah, aku akan menurutinya."

Kelima namja itu tersenyum puas, kemudian menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dasar pemaksa!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Yes, we are." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia yakin semua yang dialaminya ini akan bertahan lama. Namja-namja ini seperti parasit yang akan selalu melekat dalam hidupnya dan tidak mudah dilepaskan. Tapi Kyungsoo senang. Kelima sahabatnya sangat menyayangi dan menjaganya. Meskipun diminta melepaskan, Kyungsoo tak akan pernah mau melepaskannya. Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu orang-orang berharga seperti mereka lagi seumur hidupmu, jika kau melepaskannya. Begitulah pikir Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo lupa jika segala sesuatu memiliki akhir. Dan sebuah akhir tak akan pernah menyenangkan.

.

Dan benar saja pikiran Kyungsoo waktu itu. Mereka kini sudah duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas dan Kyungsoo masih saja dikelilingi oleh lima namja tampan yang kini telah berstatus sebagai lima pangeran paling dipuja di XO Senior High Shcool. Juga sekarang, Kyungsoo telah memiliki haters club atas yeoja-yeoja sipemuja kelima pangeran sekolah. Ia pernah beberapa kali coba untuk disakiti oleh pada hatersnya, namun selalu digagalkan oleh kelima sahabatnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu, ia tak akan selalu seberuntung itu.

Kelima namja itupun menjadi tak tenang. Bukan hanya karena fans namja Kyungsoo yang banyak, tapi hatersnya juga. Mereka harus bekerja keras untuk melindungi tuan putri mereka. Dari pemujanya, juga hatersnya. Mereka sadar, melindungi Kyungsoo tak akan semudah dulu lagi.

"Soo, jangan pernah pergi kemanapun tanpa kami." ujar Yifan usai menolong Kyungsoo dari keganasan hatersnya.

"Apa kalian akan selalu mengikuti kemana aku pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi, kurasa jawabannya adalah 'ya'." Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Jangan berlebihan." Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Lagipula kalian tak akan mungkin bisa mengikutiku sampai ketoilet kan?" Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kami hanya ingin melindungimu, Soo." kini Luhan yang berbicara.

"Kami sudah berjanji." timpal Jongin.

Sehun memeluk leher Kyungsoo dari belakang, "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka seujung jaripun, Soo."

"Ya. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada kelima sahabatnya. Mengusap lembut lengan Sehun yang memeluk lehernya. Si manja itu tak pernah berubah.

.

Kyungsoo duduk seorang diri di perpustakaan. Ini waktu istirahat, tapi ia memilih untuk pergi keperpustakaan karena ingin mencari bahan untuk tugas makalah sejarah Koreanya. Yifan menanyakan keberadaannya melalui sebuah pesan singkat di ponsel dan Kyungsoo membalasnya. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kelima sahabatnya belum ada tanda-tanda akan datang keperpustakaan untuk menyusulnya. Kyungsoo maklum, kelima pangeran itu pasti sedang sibuk dengan para fansnya. Sebenarnya bukan sibuk untuk meladeni, tapi justru sibuk untuk menghindar dan itu bukan hal yang mudah. Kyungsoo terkekeh membayangkan kelima sahabatnya yang kesusahan menghindari para penggemar.

"Ehem." seseorang berdehem dan Kyungsoo mendongak melihat siapa pelakunya. Ia tersenyum melihat bahwa Myungsoo, teman sekelasnyalah yang berdehem itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Myungsoo tersenyum senang dan langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk didepan Kyungsoo. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan meja sebagai penghalang.

"Kau mengerjakan tugas sejarah?" Myungsoo membuka percakapan.

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Hanya menatap Myungsoo sekilas, kemudian kembali pada buku ditangannya.

"Kyung, boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menumpukan tatapan sepenuhnya pada Myungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih baik. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman." sambung Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau mau?" Myungsoo meyakinkan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kita bisa berteman." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo." Myungsoo tersenyum senang. "Jadi, bisa kau sebutkan nomor ponselmu? Aku akan menyimpannya diponselku." Myungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"0-"

"Waaahh ponselmu keren sekali. Ini keluaran terbaru bukan?" Chanyeol datang dan langsung merebut ponsel milik Myungsoo. "Ini keren. Kau pasti menyimpan banyak nomor ponsel yeoja di kontakmu kan?" Chanyeol menaikturunkan alisnya menatap Myungsoo.

"Kurasa kontaknya sudah tak muat untuk nomor ponsel Kyungsoo." ponsel itu berpindah ketangan Sehun.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" Myungsoo merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sehun.

Sehun dengan sigap melemparkan ponsel itu dan ditangkap oleh Yifan. Myungsoo beralih pada Yifan, dan ponsel itu beralih ketangan Jongin. Myungsoo menuju Jongin dan beberapa detik ponsel itu telah berada ditangan Luhan. Kyungsoo bangkit untuk menghentikan perbuatan kelima sahabatnya, dan Yifan yang berada paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo langsung menahan tangan yeoja itu.

"Biar kami yang selesaikan, Soo." bisik Yifan ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Temui kami diatap sepulang sekolah nanti, jika kau ingin ponselmu kembali." Luhan menyeringai.

"Kami tunggu!" Jongin menepuk bahu Myungsoo dan mereka semua langsung pergi dengan Yifan yang memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Mian." Kyungsoo berucap pada Myungsoo sebelum ia dibawa pergi secara paksa oleh kelima sahabatnya.

Rahang Myungsoo mengeras, ia mengeram marah. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

.

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Yifan dengan paksa begitu mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Myungsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sedikit pelajaran untuk seorang playboy sepertinya." jawab Sehun.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

"Harusnya kalimat itu ditunjukkan untuk Myungsoo." Jongin tersenyum sinis.

"Ayolah, aku tak ingin kalian mendapat masalah. Diam dan biarkan saja dia." Suara Kyungsoo melembut.

"Dia akan semakin berbahaya jika hanya didiamkan saja." komentar Yifan.

"Yifan benar." Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Myungsoo itu terkenal nekat. Dia akan melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan keinginannya."

"Soo, kau percaya pada kami kan?" Sehun mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kami akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan setelah kami selesai dengan Myungsoo saat pulang sekolah nanti." ujar Chanyeol. Mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo sepertinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Dia tetaplah Kyungsoo yang dulu. Yang tak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan lima namja didepannya. Lagipula ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia memang sudah seharusnya terbiasa dengan semua sikap overprotektif kelima sahabatnya.

.

Bel pulang sekolah yang paling ditunggu telah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sudah saatnyakah? Ia bisa melihat Myungsoo keluar lebih dulu dari kelas. Mungkin ia langsung menuju atap sekolah. Sedang kelima sahabatnya terlihat menyeringai dan tersenyum sinis melihat kepergian Myungsoo.

"Kau tunggu diparkiran saja, kami akan datang dalam lima belas menit." pesan Chanyeol.

"Ne, Oppa." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka berjalan kearah yang berbeda. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju parkiran, sedangkan kelima sahabatnya berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Saat sampai, mereka sudah menemukan Myungsoo berdiri disana dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Aku sudah datang sesuai permintaan kalian, jadi sekarang kembalikan ponselku." Myungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta ponselnya.

Luhan melemparkan ponsel itu dan langsung ditangkap oleh Myungsoo. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, Myungsoo bermaksud untuk langsung pergi. Namun bahunya ditahan oleh Yifan. Ia didorong untuk kembali ketempat semula ia berdiri.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi." Yifan menjawab dengan peringatan.

Myungsoo mendecih, "Memangnya kalian siapa, berani melarangku?"

BUGH

Yifan memberikan satu pukulan pada Myungsoo. Myungsoo tersungkur dan menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Cih!" dia meludahkan darah yang ada disudut bibirnya. Bangkit kemudian bersiap untuk membalas pukulan Yifan. Namun belum sempat tangannya mencapai rahang tegas milik Yifan, kaki Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyentuh perutnya.

BRUK

Myungsoo terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Rasa ngilu ia rasakan pada bagian yang ditendang oleh Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo itu hanya milik kami!" tegas Sehun.

"Dan kami adalah orang yang akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang ingin menyakiti milik kami." timpal Luhan.

"Jadi jauhi dia jika kau tak ingin menambah daftar luka di tubuhmu." tambah Jongin.

Setelah puas dengan peringatan dan pukulan untuk Myungsoo, kelima orang itupun pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah. Meninggalkan Myungsoo dengan dendam dan amarah dihatinya.

"Awas saja. Aku tidak akan menyerah! Kalian harus lihat bagaimana aku akan menghancurkan milik kalian!" Myungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

.

Kyungsoo bersandar pada mobil milik Jongin. Ia was-was menunggu kelima sahabatnya. Ia meremas-remas ujung rok seragamnya pertanda khawatir.

"Semoga mereka tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada Myungsoo." gumam Kyungsoo. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil terus menatap keatas, keatap sekolah.

"Wah lihat! Ada tuan putri disini." Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar suara dari sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan beberapa penggemar kelima sahabatnya, sekaligus hatersnya. Mereka berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan pangeran kami?" tanya salah satu yeoja.

Kyungsoo memilih diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu. Ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya keatas sana.

SRAK

"Akh!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika merasakan rambutnya yang tertarik kebelakang. Tepatnya ditarik dengan sengaja dan kuat oleh yeoja lainnya.

"Jawab kami, bodoh!" bentak yeoja itu.

"L-Lepass, ini sakit." Kyungsoo memegang tangan yeoja yang menarik rambutnya, menahannya agar tak menarik terlalu kuat.

"Sakit?" Yeoja itu semakin kuat menjambak rambut hitam panjang milik Kyungsoo. "Kami adalah orang-orang yang senang membuatmu sakit." sambungnya.

Kyungsoo meringis. Ia tahu jika beberapa helai rambutnya sudah terlepas dari akarnya sekarang. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Kau sialan! Karena kau selalu saja berada didekat kelima pangeran kami. Benar-benar mengganggu." bentak yeoja pertama.

"Sekarang, biar kami beri kau rasa sakit yang lain." yeoja-yeoja itu menyeret Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti mereka dengan menarik kuat rambut Kyungsoo.

"HENTIKAN!" namun suara teriakan menghentikan niat yeoja-yeoja itu.

Kyungsoo melihat siapa yang berteriak, dan menemukan kelima sahabatnya yang berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan tajam membunuh. Kyungsoo merasakan tarikan pada rambutnya terlepas dan rasa sakit pada kepalanya sedikit menghilang. Walaupun tak bisa menghilangkan ngilu pada tarikan kuat sebelumnya.

Sehun meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluknya. Yeoja-yeoja itu membelalakkan matanya melihat perlakuan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau pikir sudah kau lakukan, hah!?" Jongin meneriaki yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Selama ini kami tidak balas menyakiti kalian atas perlakuan kalian terhadap Kyungsoo karena kalian adalah yeoja." Luhan menghela nafas. "Tapi itu bukan berarti kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian. Apalagi jika kalian sudah sangat keterlaluan pada Kyungsoo." bentaknya.

"Jangan pernah coba menyentuhnya seujung jaripun!" Yifan memperingatkan.

"Atau kami tidak akan segan-segan membuat kalian menyesal seumur hidup." tambah Chanyeol.

Yeoja-yeoja itu terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan, Yifan, dan Chanyeol. Mereka membeku. Jongin langsung mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobilnya. Diikuti Luhan, Yifan, dan Chanyeol untuk memasuki mobil mereka masing-masing. Jongin menyetir mobil dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya. Ini adalah jadwal Jongin untuk berada dalam satu mobil dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun segera memasuki mobilnya begitu selesai membawa Kyungsoo sampai kemobil Jongin.

Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa terasa pusing?" Jongin mendekat untuk mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa sebaiknya aku membawamu kerumah sakit?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak perlu, Oppa. Aku hanya perlu berbaring dirumah untuk meredakan pusingnya." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Kita akan sampai dalam lima belas menit." ujar Jongin. Ia memasangkan seatbelt pada Kyungsoo, kemudian segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun meski begitu, empat mobil yang berada dibelakangnya tetap bisa mengikuti. Mereka sampai dikediaman Kyungsoo dalam waktu yang bahkan kurang dari lima belas menit. Kelima mobil itu terparkir dihalaman luas rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh kesebelahnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur. Luhan mengetuk pintu mobil Jongin. Jongin langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

"Dia tertidur." ujar Jongin pada kelima sahabatnya.

Jongin segera membuka pintu penumpang dimana Kyungsoo duduk dan tertidur. Ia memasukkan kepalanya dan memuka seatbelt yang dipakai Kyungsoo, kemudian menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal memasuki rumahnya. Empat orang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang. Pelayan rumah Kyungsoo membukakan pintu. Jongin dan yang lainnya langsung masuk dan membawa Kyungsoo memasuki kamar. Jongin meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo hati-hati ke tempat tidurnya. Pelayan rumah Kyungsoo dengan sigap langsung membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki sekolah Kyungsoo.

Kelima namja itu memandangi tidur Kyungsoo.

"Beri dia obat sakit kepala jika ia bangun nanti dan tanyakan apa keluhannya yang lain." Luhan berpesan pada pelayan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Baik, tuan." Pelayan itu mengangguk, kemudian segera keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo usai menyelimuti tubuh tidur Kyungsoo.

"Kita sebaiknya tetap berada disini sampai dia bangun, atau pergi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita lebih baik pergi dan biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Nanti malam kita datang lagi untuk melihat keadaannya." jawab Luhan.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan pada yeoja-yeoja yang telah berani menyakiti Kyungsoo itu? Kita tidak mungkin melakukan seperti apa yang kita lakukan pada Myungsoo kan?" Sehun bertanya.

"Itu biar aku saja yang urus. Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dan biarkan Kyungsoo istirahat." ucapan Yifan diangguki oleh keempat orang lainnya.

Mereka keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan kembali kerumah masing-masing.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan

other cast;

**Warning :** GS for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

AUTHOR POV

Kyungsoo menggeliat dan perlahan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan apa yang ia pakai. Tentu saja. Ia tidur masih dengan seragam sekolah beserta blazernya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan telah tersadar sepenuhnya. Melihat kesekitar dan menemukan jika ia berada dikamarnya. Kyungsoo akan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan rasa pening langsung terasa pada kepalanya.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Nona sudah bangun?" seorang maid datang dan memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo. "Apa kepala nona terasa sakit?" tanya maid itu.

"Hm." Kyungsoo hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Saya akan mengambilkan obat. Mohon tunggu sebentar." maid itu menunduk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

"Ahh~ yeoja-yeoja itu benar-benar." Kyungsoo mendesah.

Tak lama maid yang tadi kembali dengan sebuah nampan dengan segelas air putih dan obat diatasnya.

"Obat ini bisa dikonsumsi sebelum makan, nona." maid itu menyerahkan sebuah pil dan segelas air putih pada Kyungsoo.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo menerima obat dan air putih tersebut dan langsung meminum obatnya. Ia mengeluhkan sedikit pahit obat yang ia telan karena mengenai lidahnya. "Kamsahamnida, ahjumma." Kyungsoo memberikan kembali gelas air putih yang masih bersisa pada sang maid.

"Ne." Maid itu menerima gelas tersebut. "Apa ada lagi yang nona butuhkan?" tanya sang maid.

"Apa 'mereka' yang membawaku kesini?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

"Ne. Tuan Jongin yang menggendong nona sampai kesini." maid itu menjawab.

"Apa mereka mengatakan hal yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tuan Luhan hanya berpesan jika saya harus memberi obat pusing pada nona dan menanyakan keluhan nona lainnya." jawab si maid.

"Oh, geurae." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Saya permisi, nona." maid itu mohon izin.

"Hm." Kyungsoo berdeham.

Maid itupun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap jam dimeja nakas samping ranjang queen sizenya dan jam itu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh kurang delapan menit. Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit berdenyut.

"Lebih baik aku mandi." gumam Kyungsoo, kemudian segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan memilih berendam didalam bathup dengan air panas. Ia ingin merilekskan tubuhnya.

Dua puluh lima menit Kyungsoo habiskan untuk merendam tubuhnya, kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari bathup. Kyungsoo memakai bathrobenya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"OMO!" dan ia terkejut melihat kelima namja yang berada dikamarnya.

Jongin yang duduk disofa kamar Kyungsoo sambil memainkan PSP ditangannya. Chanyeol yang berbaring di ranjang Kyungsoo dengan sebuah komik pelaut yang dibacanya. Sehun yang duduk disebelah Jongin dan hanya memainkan ponselnya. Yifan duduk sebelah lain Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya karena menikmati lagu yang ia dengar melalui aerphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Juga Luhan yang duduk ditepi ranjang Kyungsoo dengan sebuah majalah ditangannya yang ia bolak-balik malas.

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai?" Luhan bertanya. Ia menaruh kembali majalah yang ia buka ketempat semula.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menjengukmu." Jongin yang menjawab tanpa melepaskan fokusnya pada permainan di PSP miliknya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Sehun bertanya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ne. Lebih baik setelah minum obat dan berendam." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mandimu lama juga. Kami pikir kau pingsan didalam." Chanyeol terkekeh. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu dan turunlah untuk makan malam." Yifan berucap. Ia sudah melepas aerphone pada telinganya.

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan. Tapi...

Tunggu?

Sepertinya ada yang tidak benar.

"Yack!" Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan tatapan kelima sahabatnya yang tertuju padanya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Keluarlah! Aku ingin ganti baju." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Kami pikir kau akan membiarkan kami melihatnya." Sehun tersenyum mesum.

"Keluaaarr." Kyungsoo berteriak.

Kelima namja itu tertawa dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

"Huh! Mereka benar-benar." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Memangnya mereka pikir aku ini tontonan?"

Kyungsoo turun lima belas menit kemudian dengan pakaian lengkap dan melihat kelima sahabatnya sudah duduk manis dimeja makan. Iapun ikut duduk pada tempat yang selalu menjadi miliknya.

"Aku menyuruh maidmu untuk masak banyak, karena kita akan makan malam bersama." Luhan memulai percakapan.

Tak lama beberapa maid datang dan mulai menyajikan berbagai masakan diatas meja makan. Kyungsoo hanya memandang makanan didepannya dengan malas. Ia sedang tidak nafsu makan sebenarnya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk melupakan makan malammu." Kyungsoo tersentak oleh ucapan Yifan. Namja ini! Bagaimana ia tahu jika Kyungsoo berencana melupakan makan malamnya?

"Setidaknya hargailah kami yang sudah datang. Dan maidmu yang menyiapkan semuanya." Chanyeol ikut berucap.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Nee~ arraseo." ujar Kyungsoo malas.

Kelima sahabatnya hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo dan mereka mulai makan dengan diam. Lalu, dimana orang tua Kyungsoo?

Seseorang dengan pemilik agensi artis nomor satu di Korea Selatan, tentunya tak akan punya banyak waktu dirumah. Juga seorang dengan banyak cabang kafe yang perlu diurus. Orang tua Kyungsoo sangat sibuk. Akan ada waktu-waktu ketika kedua orang tuanya pulang terlambat atau bahkan tak pulang sama sekali. Ia maklum. Ia sudah terbiasa. Lagipula itu tak terjadi setiap hari. Mungkin hanya satu atau dua hari dalam seminggu. Dan dia juga tak akan merasa kesepian, sebab kelima sahabatnya akan selalu datang untuk menemani. Seperti malam ini.

"Apa orang tua kalian tak masalah jika kalian makan malam dirumahku malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Appaku masih dalam perjalanan kerja dan Eomma mengajar kelas tambahan malam." jawab Jongin.

"Appa dan Eomma sedang menghadiri pesta seorang teman dan Noona menginap dirumah temannya." jawab Chanyeol.

"Appaku sedang ada operasi dan Eomma sedang sibuk untuk perilisan novel terbarunya." jawab Sehun.

"Seperti biasa. Appa dan Eomma pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis dan Zitao pergi mengerjakan tugas dirumah temannya." jawab Yifan.

"Ahjussi dan Ahjumma sebenarnya ada dirumah. Tapi aku sengaja datang untuk menemani kalian." terakhir adalah jawaban Luhan.

"Menyedihkan." Jongin mendengus. "Kita ini benar-benar anak-anak kesepian." ujarnya.

"Kesepian bukan hal baru dalam dunia kita." Yifan menanggapi.

"Kita bahkan dipertemukan oleh kesepian itu." timpal Sehun. "Aku ada disini dan menjadi bagian dari kalian, karena kita semua mempunyai nasib yang sama." tambahnya.

"Karena itulah kita harus terus bersama agar kita tidak lagi merasakan perasaan memuakkan itu." Chanyeol bersorak penuh semangat.

Kelima orang lainnya hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Namja itu selalu bisa merubah suasana. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap tawa kelima sahabatnya. Benarkan? Kalian semua itu berharga. Batin Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan akan menunggu kelima sahabatnya. Hari ini giliran ia untuk duduk di mobil Chanyeol. Ia memastikan lagi penampilannya pada cermin yang berada dimeja rias. Setelah yakin, ia langsung turun dan keluar rumah setelah mendengar deru mesin mobil memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam Lamborgini putih milik Chanyeol dan mobil itu langsung melesat meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo, diikuti empat mobil lainnya.

Mereka sampai dalam lima belas menit dan memarkir mobilnya ditempat biasa. Tempat yang telah menjadi milik mereka entah atas persetujuan siapa. Yang pasti penghuni sekolah tak ada satupun yang berani mempermasalahkan. Kelima namja itu keluar bersamaan dari dalam mobil dan Chanyeol yang membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo. Semua siswi yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus uke langsung berteriak heboh ketika kelima namja itu turun dengan pesonanya. Namun mereka juga mencibir ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari salah satu mobil tersebut.

"Ahh~ merepotkan." Kyungsoo tahu jika ia harus segera pergi sebelum para penggemar kelima sahabatnya menyerbu.

"Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkan kita memasuki kelas dengan tenang?" Luhan mendengus.

"Kyung, pegangan yang kuat denganku." Yifan menarik Kyungsoo dan mereka berjalan bersama melewati kerumunan itu. Jongin dan Sehun ikut melindungi Kyungsoo dari sisi kiri dan kanan.

Luhan dan Chanyeol bertugas meredakan keanarkisan kerumunan itu hingga mereka semua bisa sampai dikelas dengan selamat. Kyungsoo mendesah lega begitu ia sudah menduduki kursi miliknya.

"Seperti biasa?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada teman semejanya yang bertanya. Itu Byun Baekhyun. Satu-satunya yeoja yang baru-baru ini berhasil Kyungsoo jadikan teman dan disetujui dengan sedikit terpaksa oleh kelima sahabatnya.

"Begitulah." jawab Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tahu mengapa Baekhyun diizinkan berteman dengannya. Karena Baekhyun sedikit berbeda. Ia bukan penggemar kelima pangeran sekolah jadi secara pasti ia juga bukan kelompok pembenci Kyungsoo.

"Mereka teman-teman yang membuat masalah ya?" Baekhyun terkekeh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada kursi-kursi kelima sahabatnya. Bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk membuat mereka berenam terus sekelas selama sekolah. Kemudian pandangan Kyungsoo tertuju pada meja paling pojok nomor tiga dekat jendela. Ada Myungsoo disana. Dan namja itu tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Myungsoo tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat ada plester luka yang menempel pada sudut bibir Myungsoo. Pasti ulah kelima sahabatnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Aku dengar kau kembali mendapat kesulitan dari para hatersmu kemarin." Baekhyun membuka percakapan lagi.

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari Myungsoo, dan menatap pada Baekhyun. "Mereka menjambak rambutku." adu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati." nasihatnya.

"Aku sudah hati-hati dan sama sekali tak membuat masalah dengan mereka. Tapi mereka selalu datang dan mengeroyokku." Kyungsoo menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo gemas.

"Kurasa kau harus berhenti memandangnya!" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan dingin Jongin. Mereka menoleh bersamaan.

"Dia bukan santapanmu, tuan Kim Myungsoo." Sehun melanjutkan.

Oh~ sekarang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengerti. Kelima namja itu menatap Myungsoo tajam. Myungsoo membalas tatapan mata-mata itu dengan senyum sinis. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo sekilas dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah yang lain.

"Myungsoo belum menyerah rupanya." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Dia terkenal banyak mempermainkan yeoja, jadi kau harus berhati-hati." jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk paham.

.

Kantin adalah tempat paling ramai ketika jam istirahat begini. Kyungsoo duduk pada meja yang sama dengan kelima sahabatnya. Tanpa Baekhyun. Begitulah. Ketika Kyungsoo sedang bersama kelima sahabatnya, Baekhyun tidak diperkenankan hadir. Ia dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menikmati waktu bersama mereka, jika Kyungsoo tidak sedang berada disekitar kelima pangeran sekolah.

"Apa pesananmu?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Yang seperti biasa saja." jawab Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja memesan dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Sementara sisanya menunggu di meja makan. Luhan dan Chanyeol tentunya tak perlu antri untuk menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Pangeran sekolah selalu diutamakan.

"Yifan, kau berjanji akan mengurusnya. Bagaimana?" Jongin memecah keheningan yang terjadi dimeja mereka.

"Sudah kulakukan." jawab Yifan santai.

Tak lama beberapa anak dikantin mulai sedikit ribut dengan suara-suara bisikan.

"Jjinja?"

"Jadi mereka dikeluarkan?"

"Daebakk!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung ketika telinganya berhasil menangkap suara bisik-bisik itu.

"Itulah yang akan terjadi jika kalian berani menyentuh Wu Kyungsoo." Yifan tiba-tiba berteriak dan seluruh kantin langsung hening.

"Oppa?" Kyungsoo menatap Yifan, meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi kau mengeluarkan mereka?" Chanyeol datang dan langsung duduk disamping Yifan.

"Hm." Yifan mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya pada Myungsoo karena orang tuanya juga salah satu penyumbang terbesar disekolah." imbuhnya.

"Soo, kau bisa tenang sekarang." Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping.

"A-Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mereka yang membuatmu merasakan pusing kemarin, aku meminta kepala yayasan untuk mengeluarkannya dari sekolah." jawab Yifan.

"MWO?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Anak-anak seperti itu tak pantas berada disekolah ini." Jongin menimpali.

"Kau hebat, Yifan." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Yifan. "Itu adalah hal yang paling benar." tambahnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Huh! Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kelima sahabatnya.

.

"Kudengar keluarga ketiga yeoja itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Jadi itu adalah hal mudah bagi Yifan untuk mengurus mereka." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan berbisik. Mereka sedang ada pelajaran Kewarganegaraan sekarang.

"Jjinja? Aku bahkan tak mengenal mereka." tanggap Kyungsoo.

"Mereka memang bukan anak populer disekolah." ujar Baekhyun.

"Uh, Baek, aku merasa bersalah." Kyungsoo memelas.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula membully teman disekolah memang adalah pelanggaran." tutur Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang 'mereka' lakukan pada Myungsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Orang tua Myungsoo dan orang tua 'mereka' sama-sama memiliki kedudukan kuat bagi sekolah ini. Jadi itu tak akan jadi masalah." jawab Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kedudukan benar-benar menjadi serius disini." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Begitulah." Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Mereka berdua kembali fokus pada penjelasan seonsaengnim didepan kelas. Beberapa menit dan Kyungsoo merasa ia perlu pergi ketoilet.

"Seonsaengnim." Kyungsoo mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ne. Wae, nona Do?" seonsaengnim itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin izin ketoilet." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ne, silahkan." Kyungsoo langsung keluar kelas begitu dipersilahkan oleh seonsaengnimnya.

Tak sampai satu menit, seseorang kembali mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya? Kim Myungsoo?" tanya seonsaengnim.

"Aku juga harus pergi ketoilet." jawab Myungsoo.

"Ne, silahkan." dan Myungsoo ikut meninggalkan kelas.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dan ia beralih untuk membasuh kedua tangannya pada wastafel dengan kaca besar didepannya.

"Huh! Pelajaran itu lumayan membuatku mengantuk." Kyungsoo juga membasuh wajahnya.

Kemudian ia mengeringkan tangannya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan toilet. Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendapati Myungsoo berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding disamping jalan keluar toilet wanita.

"M-Myungsoo?" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Hai, Kyungsoo." Myungsoo menyapa. "Aku minta maaf jika mengejutkanmu. Tapi hanya disaat beginilah aku punya waktu bicara denganmu." imbuhnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentang kejadian kemarin." Myungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin kita menjadi teman. Tapi sepertinya kelima sahabatmu itu tak setuju." ujarnya.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Mereka hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanku saja." tuturnya.

"Ya aku mengerti," Myungsoo tersenyum. "Mereka hanya tak rela jika kau berteman dengan orang lain dan berpikir kalau kau mungkin akan meninggalkan mereka."

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar ingin kita berteman. Bisakah?" tanya Myungsoo. "Tapi jangan biarkan kelima sahabatmu itu tahu. Karena aku tak mau babak belur lagi dihajar oleh mereka." tuturnya.

"Jadi kemarin mereka memukulimu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Begitulah." Myungsoo mengangguk. "Mereka berlima dan aku sendiri. Jadilah aku berakhir dengan beberapa lebam."

"Mianhae." Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. "Aku akan memperingatkan mereka." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Jangan." Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Myungsoo. "Jangan katakan apapun pada mereka. Dan kita menjalin pertemanan secara diam-diam." jelas Myungsoo.

"Ukh? Aku tidak biasa seperti itu. Tapii..." Kyungsoo menatap Myungsoo. "Kurasa ini baik untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman antara kau dan kelima sahabatku." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau setuju kita menjadi teman?" Myungsoo terlihat bahagia mendengarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo berjalan duluan untuk memasuki kelas, dan Myungsoo menyusul setelahnya. Tak ada yang curiga. Kelima sahabat Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak biasanya ketoilet sedikit lama." komentar Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Perutku sakit." bohong Kyungsoo.

"Eoh." Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah membereskan peralatan belajar mereka dan kelima orang itu datang menuju meja mereka.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Yifan bertanya.

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang terburu-buru membereskan barang-barangnya untuk memasukkan kedalam tas. "Pelan-pelan saja, Baek." tegur Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Kami tidak berniat mengganggumu. Jadi santai saja." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Yeoja itu hanya diam dan tetap sibuk memasukkan buku dan peralatan lainnya kedalam tas.

"Aku duluan." Baekhyun menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Dia aneh." Jongin berkomentar.

"Kalian menakutinya." tegur Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Kami kan tidak melakukan apapun." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hah~ terserah." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kyung, apa kau mau jalan-jalan?" Luhan bertanya.

"Kemana?" Kyungsoo membalas.

"Kemanapun kau ingin. Aku sedang malas berada dirumah dan kita sudah lumayan lama tak pergi bersama." Jongin yang menjawab. Luhan mengangguk setuju, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak ketaman bermain." tutur Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kita akan kesana." Chanyeol memekik pertanda setuju.

"Baiklah." Luhan juga setuju.

"Haah~ kenapa harus ketempat yang menjengkelkan seperti itu?" Yifan menatap teman-temannya malas.

"Soo, kau harus memelukku ketika kita menaiki permainan menguji nyali disana. Dan kau juga harus selalu berada disampingku." Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Anak ini!" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun malas.

"Dasar tukang cari kesempatan!" Jongin menarik Sehun agar berhenti bermanja-manja dengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau itu iri karena tak pernah bisa bersikap manja pada Kyungsoo bukan? Salah sendiri kau itu tumbuh menjadi namja cuek dan dingin seperti es."

"Diam kau!"

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Yifan, dan Luhan masih bisa mendengar adu mulut antara Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan kelas.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menyusul mereka." usul Luhan yang langsung diangguki ketiga orang lainnya.

Dan merekapun meninggalkan kelas itu.

.

Sebelum keenam orang itu pergi menuju taman bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut terlebih dahulu di restoran dekat sekolah.

"Ah~ aku sebenarnya malas mengisi perut jika akan ku keluarkan semua juga nantinya." Yifan menatap daftar menu ditangannya dengan malas,

"Apa kau benar-benar telah merencanakan untuk memuntahkan semuanya ditaman bermain? Oh, kau sama sekali belum berubah rupanya." Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku benci berputar-putar diudara. Selalu berhasil membuat mual." Yifan mendecih.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kalau begitu kau cukup diam dan menonton saja saat disana nanti." ujarnya.

"Aku tak akan jadi pengecut didepan Kyungsoo." Yifan mendeathglare Chanyeol.

"Selalu saja sok pahlawan." Jongin mendengus.

"Diam kau!" Yifan berteriak. Jongin hanya mengacuhkan dan langsung fokus pada daftar menu ditangannya.

Selesai dengan makan siang yang diwarnai dengan adu mulut kelima namja itu, akhirnya mereka melajukan mobil masing-masing menuju taman bermain.

Mereka sampai dalam dua puluh menit dan Kyungsoo yang kelihatan paling semangat menatap berbagai macam permainan yang tersedia disana.

"Oppa, kali ini saja aku akan membiarkanmu pulang kerumah dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Yifan. "Duduk dan lihat saja. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri." Kyungsoo memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Tap-"

"Itu tak akan membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang pengecut. Mengingat semua perlindungan yang kau berikan untukku selama ini." Cup. Kyungsoo mengecup sebelah pipi Yifan dan langsung berlari untuk membeli tiket permainan yang diinginkannya.

Keempat namja lainnya mendengus, sementara Yifan tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi kirinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah, dasar Kyungsoo menyebalkan! Mengapa hanya Yifan yang dicium? Aku kan juga ingin." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Setidaknya jangan biarkan seorangpun mengambil ciuman pertama Kyungsoo." tukas Jongin.

"Ciuman pertama?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah ketika tahun ketiga sekolah menengah pertama, pernah ada yang akan mengambil ciuman pertama Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mengingat-ingat.

"Benar. Lee Chanhee dari kelas B." Luhan mendengus. "Sedikit lagi, sebelum Yifan datang dan langsung memukulnya." Luhan terkekeh.

"Pantas saja. Kyungsoo benar jika Yifan adalah orang yang paling melindunginya." Chanyeol ikut terkekeh.

"Bicara soal ciuman. Bukankah Kyungsoo seharusnya sudah mendapatkannya?" cetus Sehun.

"YACK!" keempat namja lainnya berteriak pada Sehun. "KYUNGSOO HANYA BOLEH MENCIUM SALAH SATU DARI KITA."

"Maksudnya mengambil ciuman pertama Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kelima namja itu terdiam seketika, dengan pikiran-pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa ada yang ingin naik roller coaster bersamaku?" sampai suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Ne, kami akan naik." Luhan menjawab dengan sedikit teriakan, mengingat posisi Kyungsoo yang lumayan jauh dari mereka. "Aku setuju. Bagaimana dengan merebut ciuman pertama Kyungsoo. Setidaknya aku lebih rela jika ciuman pertamanya adalah salah satu dari kita. Dari pada dengan namja-namja brengsek diluar sana." Luhan berucap pada keempat namja lainnya dengan serius.

"Baiklah. Kita buktikan siapa yang akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama Kyungsoo." Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu aku juga setuju." Chanyeol ikut mengangguk.

"Tidakkah kalian terlalu berlebihan?" Yifan berpendapat.

"Tak ada yang berlebihan jika mengingat kejadian Kyungsoo dengan Myungsoo kemarin. Aku yakin jika dia belum akan menyerah. Jadi bisa saja jika ia berbuat nekat bukan?" Luhan menyampaikan opininya.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu akupun setuju." Jongin melirik Yifan.

"Ciuman pertama itu sangat penting bagi seorang yeoja. Ia tak akan memberikannya pada sembarang orang." Yifan masih belum memberikan keputusannya.

"Karena itulah aku mengajukkannya pada kalian. Kita berlima bukan sembarang orang untuk Kyungsoo bukan?" Luhan lagi-lagi berpendapat.

"Yack, Oppa! Cepatlah, nanti antriannya semakin panjang." terdengar lagi suara Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

"Ne, kami segera datang." Chanyeol membalas teriakan Kyungsoo. "Hanya mengatakan 'ya' kurasa bukan hal yang sulit." Chanyeol menatap Yifan serius.

"Haah~ baiklah." Yifan setuju dengan banyak rasa terpaksa. "Tapi jangan memaksanya. Ia berhak menentukkan." tambahnya.

"Ne~" keempat namja itu berucap dan segera berlari menemui Kyungsoo. Sementara Yifan tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Suatu keberuntungan karena ia tak harus bergabung kali ini.

.

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul lima sore. Kyungsoo dan kelima sahabat tampannya telah menghabiskan kurang lebih dua jam bersama ditaman bermain. Kyungsoo senang sekali, meskipun Yifan tidak bisa bergabung dibeberapa permainan. Dan sedikit menjengkelkan karena Sehun yang selalu menempel padanya.

Luhan dan Chanyeol sedang membeli minuman disalah satu konter yang menjualnya diarea taman bermain. Sisanya duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dibawah pohon besar yang rindang dan menghadap pada pemandangan orang-orang berlalu lalang dan berbagai macam permainan.

"Apa kau senang?" Yifan bertanya.

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk imut. Yifan tak tahan untuk tidak mengusak rambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu.

"Aku sebenarnya membenci tempat ini. Tapi melihatmu yang selalu bahagia setiap kita kesini, aku jadi tidak bisa benar-benar membencinya." Yifan berbicara sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada berbagai wahana permainan didepannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Yifan. "Gomawo, Oppa."

Tak lama, Luhan dan Chanyeol datang dengan enam cup minuman dingin yang telah mereka beli. Memberikan pada keempat orang lainnya.

"Aku melihat kedai bubble tea, jadi memutuskan untuk membeli ini saja." ujar Luhan setelah ia dan Chanyeol selesai membagikan minuman yang mereka beli pada keempat sahabatnya.

"Aku suka bubble tea." cetus Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau lebih suka eskrim rasa stroberi." Chanyeol menimpali.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedang kelima namja itu hanya tertawa melihat ekpresi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Selain senang, kau pasti juga merasa lelah. Jadi, kita akan langsung pulang setelah ini." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Mereka diam beberapa saat, sambil terus menikmati minuman ditangan mereka. Sampai salah seorang namja disana mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Soo, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sehunlah yang bertanya.

"Katakan saja." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penasaran.

"Mengapa satu-satunya wahana yang tak pernah kau naiki setiap kita berada disini adalah bianglala?" Sehun mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan kelima namja itu menatap Kyungsoo serius. Mereka sebenarnya juga penasaran pada alasan Kyungsoo. Sudah sepuluh tahun mereka bersama, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah membicarakan tentang ini pada kelima sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana ya, mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat konyol." Kyungsoo nampak ragu.

"Katakanlah." Luhan menginterupsi. "Tapi jika kau merasa ragu untuk mengatakan, makan jangan." imbuhnya.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo membalas tatapan kelima sahabatnya. "Aku hanya akan menaiki bianglala itu dengan orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku." jawab Kyungsoo.

Kelima orang namja disana terdiam dan menatap Kyungsoo. Pantas saja Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau setiap mereka ajak naik bianglala. Ternyata ini alasannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Luhan.

"Karena aku merasa bahwa naik bianglala bersama orang yang kita cintai itu sangat manis." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu.. apa kami ini bukan orang yang kau cintai?" Jongin mulai dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Bukan begitu." Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat. "Kalian pasti mengerti jika maksudku adalah seorang kekasih." Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku." Sehun berucap tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo dan keempat namja lainnya langsung menatap Sehun horror. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Kau mau mati, Oh Sehun?" Yifan menatap tajam pada Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Oh Sehun, apa kepalamu terbentur saat naik salah satu wahana? Atau otakmu bergeser karena putaran-putarannya?" Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana, meski ia juga tak yakin jika itu akan berhasil. "Lucu sekali." imbuhnya sarkatis.

Sehun mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menunduk, "Mian." lirihnya.

"Kalau nanti aku sudah melakukannya dengan kekasihku. Aku pasti akan mengajak kalian kemudian. Jadi, bersabarlah." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada kelima sahabatnya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya dengan kekasihmu? Apa kau akan terus meminta kami untuk menunggu?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Jongin." Luhan mengusap lengan kanan Jongin. Lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau akan melakukannya. Suatu saat nanti." tutur Luhan.

"Gomawo." Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. "Ketika saat itu tiba. Aku ingin kalian tetap bersamaku." imbuhnya.

"Selalu." Yifan balas tersenyum.

Setelah puas bermain ditaman bermain, mereka semua pulang. Kyungsoo berada dimobil Chanyeol, dan suasana disana begitu hening, tak seperti biasa. Karena biasanya Chanyeol tak akan sediam ini. Ia akan berceloteh dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan segala celotehnya.

"Kenapa Oppa diam?" Kyungsoo yang tak tahan, akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Aku tidak tahu akan mengucapkan apa setelah suasana canggung yang kita buat ketika ditaman bermain tadi." jawab Chanyeol, tetap fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Apa ucapanku salah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Molla. Aku hanya merasa kurang enak mendengarnya." jawab Chanyeol.

"Mianhae." lirih Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk.

"Kau tentu boleh memiliki impian seperti itu, Soo." Chanyeol sesekali menatap kedepan. "Hanya saja kami tidak tahu akan bagaimana jadinya kami jika impianmu itu menjadi nyata nantinya. Kami telah menjadi terlalu egois sekarang." tutur Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tak mengeluarkan suara lagi setelah ucapan Chanyeol. Ia memilih menatap keluar jendela. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai dirumah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Empat namja lainnya juga keluar dari mobil masing-masing dan berjalan mendekati mobil Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam." Kyungsoo menatap kelima sahabatnya sekilas, kemudian segera berjalan menjauh untuk memasuki rumah.

"Selamat malam. Kami menyayangimu." Suara teriakan Sehun terdengar. Kyungsoo tidak menoleh, tapi ia mengembangkan senyum.

"Gomawo." gumamnya. Tak sampai terdengar oleh kelima sahabatnya.

Kelima orang itu masih setia berdiri disana, sampai Kyungsoo menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol pada keempat sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja harus semakin melindunginya." Yifan menyeringai. "Aku tak akan rela Kyungsoo menjadi milik siapapun." imbuhnya.

"Tentu." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Tapi kita harus melakukannya lebih hati-hati sekarang."

"Maksudnya?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kyungsoo mulai merasa risih dengan sikap kita. Jadi kita harus menjaga dan melindunginya, tanpa ia sadari." jawab Luhan.

"Kita akan membiarkannya bebas. Tapi kita tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya." Jongin menyeringai. "Kita akan terus memantaunya secara diam-diam dan tidak disadari olehnya. Dengan begitu, ia akan merasa lebih tenang dan tidak terbebani." tutur Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Jadi kita akan pura-pura?" tanyanya.

Keempat namja lainnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Menarik." Sehun ikut menampakkan seringainya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya kita pulang." ujar Chanyeol dan mereka semuapun meninggalkan halaman rumah Kyungsoo.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Kyungsoo untuk berada di mobil Sehun. Dan mereka berangkat lumayan pagi hari ini.

"Apa semalam tidurmu nyaman?" Sehun bertanya disela-sela kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Hm." Kyungsoo berdeham. "Aku sangat lelah." imbuh Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum dan Kyungsoo membalasnya. Setelahnya mereka hanya diam, hingga sampai diparkiran sekolah.

Mereka yakin ini sudah lumayan pagi. Tapi entah mengapa para penggemar mereka sudah ada saja menunggu. Sehun menghela nafas jengah. Ia keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap pada kelima sahabatnya, beberapa detik sebelum para penggemar langsung menyerbu mereka.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh pada kerumunan didepannya. Ia jelas mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya diantara kerumunan itu. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo? Ah tidak, tidak. Itu suara namja.

"Pergilah duluan bersama Baekhyun, kami harus mengurus ini." Kyungsoo mendengar Sehun berbisik padanya dan langsung mendorong Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Kyungsoo berhasil keluar dan ia menatap bingung. Bukankah biasanya kelima sahabatnya akan meminta untuk pergi bersama?

"Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari kerumunan itu. Tapi aku yakin kalau itu pasti bukan suaramu." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang kelihatan bingung.

"Eoh? Itu suara Sehun." kata Kyungsoo. "Ayo kita segera kekelas." Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

"Aneh, biasanyakan mereka akan sangat protektif menjagamu." Baekhyun berkomentar. Mereka sudah duduk manis dikelas sekarang.

"Entahlah." Kyungsoo membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Baekhyun mendengus karena jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, Kyung." keduanya menoleh saat mendengar suara yang datang dari samping meja mereka.

"Oh? Selamat pagi, Myungsoo-ya." Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Myungsoo yang tadi menyapanya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Myungsoo. Namja itu telah duduk dikursinya sekarang. Baekhyun beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau membalas sapaannya?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Akan terlihat tidak sopan jika aku mengacuhkannya." Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Kelima sahabatmu pasti akan marah kalau tahu." tanggap Baekhyun.

"Mereka kan tak ada disini." ujar Kyungsoo acuh. Ia kembali membaringkan kepala dimeja dan memejamkan matanya. Tak berniat meneruskan percakapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Myungsoo penuh selidik. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan kelima sahabat Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo. Pikir Baekhyun.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama baru saja berakhir. Beberapa anak langsung saja menghambur meninggalkan kelas, dan sisanya masih betah berada didalam. Seperti Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, kelima sahabat Kyungsoo, dan seorang lagi yang duduk dimeja depan.

"Kau akan makan bersama kami, atau ingin bersama Baekhyun." Luhan menghampiri meja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Bolehkah aku makan bersama Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya beralih pada keempat namja lainnya.

"Tentu. Kau boleh." Yifan tersenyum dan ikut menghampiri meja Kyungsoo. "Lagipula Baekhyun kan juga temanmu." tambahnya.

"Ahh~ Gomawo Oppa." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

Kelima sahabat Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"K-Kyungsoo-ssi." terdengar suara bergetar dari arah depan. Ahh mereka melupakan seorang lagi yang masih berada dikelas. Namja itu -pemilik suara- berjalan mendekat kemeja Kyungsoo dengan takut-takut. Namja culun berkaca mata tebal bernama Bang Minsoo.

"Ne, ada apa Minsoo-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Minsoo.

"I-Itu. T-Tentang t-tugas k-kel-lompok kita." Minsoo terbata-bata. " B-Bagaimana j-jika kita meng-ngerjakannya bersama?" tanya Minsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menatap pada kelima sahabatnya, meminta persetujuan.

"Apa hanya kalian? Dimana kalian akan mengerjakannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"N-Ne. K-Kami akan m-meng-ngerkannya dir-ru-rumahku." Minsoo terbata menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Rumahmu?" Chanyeol menatap Minsoo penuh selidik. "Ahh~ Apa dirumahmu itu ada banyak makanan? Bagaimana jika kami ikut? Kami janji tak akan mengganggu kalian." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Minsoo. Tubuh Minsoo semakin bergetar.

Sehun ikut mendekat dan merangkul sebelah bahu Minsoo yang lain.

"Jika begitu takut, mengapa kau masih saja mencoba?" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Minsoo. Membuat tubuh namja itu semakin bergetar.

"Oppa~" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Kasihan dia. Kalian membuatnya sangat ketakutan." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Kau ketakutan? Kenapa? Kami kan hanya merangkul bahumu. Itu hal biasa yang dilakukan seorang teman, bukan?" Chanyeol menekankan kata 'teman'.

"N-Ne." Minsoo menjawab dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Santai saja, eoh?." Sehun mengusap-usap kepala Minsoo dengan 'sayang'.

"Bagaimana, Oppa? Apa aku boleh mengerjakan tugasku dengan Minsoo?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Yifan.

Yifan diam sesaat, berfikir.

"Baiklah. Tapi kami akan ik-"

"Ani." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Yifan. "Minsoo tak akan nyaman jika kalian berada disana juga." Kyungsoo melirik Minsoo yang kini sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Semua yang ada disana menatap pada Minsoo. Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya. Kasihan sekali, pikirnya.

"Lagipula bukankah Oppa juga punya tugas yang sama dengan kelompok yang lain?" Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Lebih baik kalian juga segera mengerjakannya agar bisa selesai tepat waktu." imbuhnya.

Kelima orang itu saling tatap. Kemudian saling memberi jawaban dari tatapan itu.

"Hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu." putus Yifan akhirnya.

"Kyaa~ Gomawo Oppa." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Yifan heboh.

"Tapi ingat, kau tetap harus berhati-hati karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kau pergi tanpa kami." Yifan berpesan.

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

"Lagipula memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan si culun ini." Sehun menatap Minsoo remeh.

"Ukh!" Kyungsoo mendeathglare Sehun. "Aku akan berhati-hati, jadi Oppadeul tenang saja." Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya.

Kami juga tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian begitu saja. Batin kelima namja itu.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba. Kyungsoo terlihat paling bersemangat dan ia langsung menarik Minsoo keluar kelas lebih dulu. Meninggalkan kelima sahabatnya. Kelima orang itu saling bertatapan, kemudian berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan kelas. Mereka harus berhati-hati.

Kelima namja itu dapat melihat dari kejauhan ketika Kyungsoo memasuki mobil yang diyakini adalah mobil jemputan milik Minsoo. Ukh! Jangan lupakan jika anak-anak yang sekolah disini adalah dari keluarga berada. Meski berpenampilan nerd, Minsoo tetap saja bagian dari anak-anak kaya di XO Senior High School.

Begitu mobil yang membawa Kyungsoo telah meninggalkan halaman XO Senior High School, kelima namja itu juga bergegas pergi untuk mengikuti mobil itu. Lima mobil tentu saja akan membuat repot, jadi mereka memilih untuk hanya menggunakan mobil Sehun. Mobil yang lainnya akan ditinggal sementara disekolah.

Meskipun ini mobil Sehun, tapi Jongin yang dipercayakan untuk menyetir. Sebab dia yang paling bisa diandalkan untuk soal setir menyetir ini. Kalau Sehun mungkin akan ceroboh dan mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan jejak atau berakhir dikantor polisi karena Sehun akan sangat gegabah.

Mereka mengikuti mobil itu sampai didepan sebuah Apartemen mewah di pusat kota. Kyungsoo dan Minsoo nampak turun dan memasuki Apartemen itu. Tak mau kehilangan jejak, kelima namja itu segera berlari mengejar dan memasuki Apartemen itu. Tapi..

"Sial!" Yifan mengumpat. "Pintu utamannya hanya bisa dibuka oleh penghuni asli dan memiliki ID." ujarnya. Dan sialnya mereka. Sekarang ini sedang sepi dan tak ada penghuni Apartemen yang akan masuk ataupun keluar. Mereka jadi tidak bisa ikut masuk.

"Kalau begini kita bisa kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo dan Minsoo." Chanyeol merutuk.

"Kita memang sudah kehilangan." Luhan mendengus.

Sepuluh menit mereka menunggu, dan tetap tak ada satupun penghuni yang akan masuk maupun keluar melewati pintu itu.

"Baekhyun?" sampai suara Sehun terdengar.

"Oh? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menatap kelima namja itu.

"Kami mengikuti Kyungsoo, dan Minsoo membawanya kesini. Tapi kami tak bisa masuk karena keamanan Apatemen ini." Jongin sedikit frustasi.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku. Aku tinggal disini." Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan ia bisa membuka pintu itu dengan mudah. Kelima namja itupun mengikuti Baekhyun dan akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk.

"Sekarang kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menanyakan nomor kamar Minsoo pada petugas." Baekhyun kemudian berlari menuju petugas yang ada dilobby utama. Kelima namja itu kembali mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Apa aku bisa tahu nomor kamar Apartemen tuan Bang Minsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya pada petugas yeoja disana.

"Anda siapa? Apa Anda sudah membuat janji dengan pemilik?" petugas yeoja itu bertanya.

"Aku temannya. Kami ada janji untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama." bohong Baekhyun.

"Sebentar." Yeoja itu kemudian mengetikkan beberapa huruf pada keyboard. "Maaf, tapi tak ada seseorang bernama Bang Minsoo yang memiliki salah satu kamar di Apartemen ini." Yeoja itu menatap Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun melotot.

"Bagaimana mungkin! Aku melihat si brengsek itu membawa Kyungsoo kesini." Jongin berteriak pada petugas yeoja itu.

"Jongin, tenanglah!" Chanyeol menarik Jongin agar menjauh.

Baekhyun sedikit ngeri melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin. Ia mengerti, pasti kelima namja itu sangat khawatir sekarang. Ia berpikir sebentar dan langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, tidak!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik. Kelima namja itu menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya.

"Myungsoo!" nafas Baekhyun tercekat. "Yang kutahu, Myungsoolah yang tinggal disalah satu kamar di Apartemen ini." lanjutnya.

"MWO?!" kelima namja itu berteriak bersamaan.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan

other cast;

**Warning :** GS for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Kyungsoo mengikuti Minsoo berjalan memasuki sebuah Apartemen. Sedari tadi namja itu hanya menunduk dan sama sekali tak mau memulai sebuah percakapan dengan Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu jengah juga dibuatnya. Tapi ia sadar jika Minsoo memang seperti itu. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu sebagai teman sekelas, Minsoo memang sangat pelit bicara. Namja itu hanya akan bicara seperlunya atau bahkan sangat malas untuk memulai pembicaraan jika itu bukan hal yang benar-benar penting. Dan Kyungsoo lumayan terkejut juga ketika tadi namja itu meminta untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama-sama. Dan juga ada apa pula dengan kelima pangeran itu yang mengizinkannya.

"Minsoo-ya, apa ini tempat tinggalmu? Jadi kau tinggal di Apartemen mewah ini?" Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, kini mereka sudah memasuki lift untuk menuju salah satu lantai.

Bukan sebuah kalimat yang Kyungsoo dapat sebagai jawaban, tapi hanya gelengan kepala Minsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia kebingungan.

"Kalau ini bukan tempat tinggalmu, mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" Kyungsoo melihat jika nomor lantai yang ditekan Minsoo pada lift adalah angka 13.

"Ini Apartemen tempat tinggal Myungsoo. Ia juga satu kelompok dengan kita. Jadi dia bilang ingin mengerjakan bersama ditempatnya." Minsoo menjawab dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Myungsoo?" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. "Ahh kau benar. Mengapa aku bisa lupa jika Myungsoo juga satu kelompok dengan kita." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

TING

Suara lift terdengar menandakan pintu sudah terbuka kembali dan mereka telah sampai dilantai tujuan. Minsoo keluar diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan sebentar sebelum menemukan pintu dengan nomor 1312. Minsoo menekan bel yang ada disamping pintu itu dan wajah Myungsoo muncul dari layar kecil yang ada disana. Apartemen ini benar-benar keren, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ini kami." Minsoo berujar lirih.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Myungsoo dengan senyumnya.

"Oh kalian sudah datang? Ayo masuk!" Myungsoo membuka lebih lebar pintu Apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Minsoo dan Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

Myungsoo membawa mereka untuk duduk diruang tamu Apartemennya.

"Hai Kyungsoo, senang bisa melihatmu." Myungsoo memilih duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. "Aku pikir kau tak akan datang karena kelima namja itu tak mengizinkan." tambahnya.

"Itu karena mereka tidak tahu kalau akan ada dirimu." ujar Kyungsoo, ia sedikit menggeser duduknya, menjauhi Myungsoo. Minsoo duduk didepannya. "Apa kita sudah bisa memulai pembuatan tugas? Aku harus segera pulang kalau tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir." imbuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku sengaja meminta Minsoo yang mengajakmu. Karena aku tahu, jika aku yang melakukannya maka aku tak akan bisa." Myungsoo tersenyum sinis.

Kyungsoo menatap Myungsoo bingung. Merasa aneh dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Myungsoo kali ini. Ia seperti mencoba membuka percakapan yang lain. Diluar pengerjaan tugas mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menatap Myungsoo tajam.

"Mereka selalu ada disekitarmu dan itu sangat mengganggu. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat dunia yang lebih baik selain dunia yang mereka bangun untukmu?" Myungsoo menatap Kyungsoo intens. "Aku mencintaimu, Soo. Kau tahu itu kan?" lanjut namja itu penuh penekanan. Di depan mereka, Minsoo duduk dengan gelisah.

"Kemana arah percakapan ini?" Kyungsoo mulai was-was.

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu, kalau berada disekitar mereka tak akan selalu baik." kali ini tatapan Myungsoo berubah menjadi serius. "Mereka sangat keterlaluan jika melukai banyak orang hanya untuk melindungimu. Harusnya mereka tahu kalau itu justru akan semakin membahayakanmu. Bagaimana jika ada yang dendam?" Myungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kau beruntung karena aku tak seperti itu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk sanggup membencimu."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kyungsoo mulai berpikir.

"Mereka mungkin tak akan melepasmu. Jadi kaulah yang harus melakukannya." Myungsoo mengeluarkan smirk tipis.

"Aku hanya memiliki mereka selama lebih dari setengah hidupku. Aku tahu jika yang mereka lakukan ini buruk, tapi aku mengerti jika mereka melakukannya karena mereka ingin menjagaku." Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membela kelima sahabatnya.

"Apa kau akan selalu mengerti jika mereka menyakiti banyak orang hanya untuk membahagiakanmu? Itu egois, Kyungsoo." Myungsoo kembali mengeluarkan opininya.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan kini ia mulai memikirkan perkataan Myungsoo. Sepertinya namja itu mulai berhasil meracuni pikirannya. Yeoja sepolos Kyungsoo. Ck!

"Pikirkanlah dengan baik. Aku yakin kau tahu harus melakukan apa. Kau itu yeoja yang lembut, tidak kejam seperti kelima sahabatmu itu." Myungsoo kembali terkekeh. "Seperti seorang malaikat yang dikelilingi oleh lima iblis." sambungnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Myungsoo dengan wajah datar. Ia beralih menatap Minsoo yang duduk disofa didepannya. Namja itu menunduk terus sejak tadi.

"Aku akan membuat minuman. Ingin sesuatu yang dingin atau panas?" Myungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kyungsoo dan Minsoo bergantian. Tapi dua orang itu hanya diam. Kyungsoo mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya, sementara Minsoo masih terus menunduk dan bungkam.

TEETT TEETT

Suara bel Apartemen Myungsoo membuyarkan suasana hening diruang tamu itu. Myungsoo menatap pintu itu dan memasang smirknya. Ia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dan langsung membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa tamunya.

BUGH

BRUK

Belum juga Myungsoo membuka lebar pintu Apartemennya, pintu itu langsung didorong sesaat setelah membuka dan membuat Myungsoo terjatuh karena kuatnya dorongan itu.

BUGH

Suara yang tercipta kali ini berasal dari pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh sitamu pada Myungsoo.

"Brengsek! Dimana kau sembunyikan Kyungsoo kami?" suara milik sipemukul.

"Ukh!" Myungsoo memegang rahangnya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan dari Yifan.

"Myungsoo?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari dalam dan ia benar-benar terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. "Oppa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng tak percaya. Minsoo muncul setelahnya, dan ia juga terkejut melihat kedatangan kelima sahabat Kyungsoo dengan wajah tampan mengerikan.

"Kyungsoo!" Sehun segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik yeoja itu untuk menjauhi Myungsoo dan Minsoo.

Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan memastikan keadaan yeoja itu.

"Idiot brengsek! Beraninya kau membawa Kyungsoo kesini!" Chanyeol menarik kerah seragam Minsoo, namja itu benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Chanyeol mengeram marah dan mendorong tubuh gemetar Minsoo pada dinding dibelakangnya. Ia meremas kuat kerah seragam namja itu, membuat Minsoo tercekik dan susah bernafas.

BUGH

Terdengar suara yang lain. Jongin menambahkan tendangan di pinggang sebelah kiri Myungsoo. "Apa kau tak mengerti peringatan kami?" tanya Jongin kesal.

BUGH

Yifan menarik Myungsoo untuk berdiri dan mendorong tubuh namja itu pada dinding terdekat dan mencekiknya. Perbuatan sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap Minsoo.

"Aku selalu benci memberikan peringatan kedua. Kau harusnya tahu jika peringatan kami tak main-main." ucap Yifan penuh emosi.

"Ukh!" Myungsoo merasakan sesak akibat cekikkan Yifan dilehernya.

BUGH

Yifan melayangkan tinjunya pada perut Myungsoo.

"Oppa, hentikan!" Yifan hampir saja akan melepaskan tinjunya lagi pada wajah Myungsoo kalau saja tak mendengar pekikkan dari Kyungsoo.

"Soo, biar saja Yifan melakukannya. Namja itu pantas mendapatkannya." Luhan menahan bahu Kyungsoo yang ingin menghentikan pergerakan Yifan.

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran, Soo." Sehun menimpali.

"Berhenti menyakiti orang. Myungsoo tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Kami hanya akan membuat tugas bersama, sebelum kalian datang dan menghajarnya tanpa sebab. Sebenarnya kalian ini apa? Mengapa hidup kalian selalu penuh dengan kemarahan? Bisakah kalian menghentikannya dan bersikap biasa saja? Aku sudah bukan anak usia enam tahun lagi." Kyungsoo menangis dan menghempaskan tangan Luhan yang berada dibahunya. "Aku rasa semuanya sudah cukup." dan ia memilih pergi.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol baru saja akan mengejar Kyungsoo, sebelum Baekhyun menahannya. Oh, mereka hampir lupa jika yeoja itu juga ada disana.

"Biar aku yang bicara dengannya. Ia pasti sedang emosi sekarang." Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik. "Baiklah." pasrah Chanyeol dan membiarkan Baekhyun berlari untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

"AARRRGGHHH!" Yifan menghempaskan tubuh Myungsoo kelantai dan memukulnya dengan membabi buta.

"Yifan, hentikan!" keempat orang lainnya langsung menahan Yifan. Myungsoo mungkin bisa mati jika mereka tak segera bertindak.

Minsoo meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan tubuh gemetar. Bisa ia lihat jika tubuh Myungsoo sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dengan darah dan memar di wajahnya.

"Kau akan membuatnya semakin marah jika kau sampai melakukan lebih pada namja itu." Luhan mengingatkan Yifan. "Tahan emosimu!"

"Kurasa ada kesalahan disini." Jongin menatap keempat sahabatnya serius. "Kyungsoo bilang jika Myungsoo tak melakukan apapun padanya."

Kelima orang itu langsung menatap pada Minsoo.

"A-aku t-tt-tidak ta-hu." Minsoo langsung mengerti arti tatapan kelima orang itu.

"K-kalian s-seb-baiknya memper-siapkan di-ri." suara Myungsoo terdengar. Kelima orang itu beralih menatapnya. "Aku t-tidak yaki-n jika pers-sahabatan ka-lian akan baik-baik s-saja set-telah ini." Myungsoo menunjukkan smirknya.

"Sialan. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, hah?!" Yifan sudah akan memukul Myungsoo lagi, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Dia hanya mencoba untuk memancing emosimu. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." Sehun menarik paksa tangan Yifan dan membawanya keluar dari kamar Apartemen Myungsoo, diikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

"Ini baru saja dimulai!" Myungsoo tertawa setelah kepergian kelima orang itu. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Minsoo-ya." ia menatap tajam pada Minsoo yang mulai menangis karena takut.

.

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan bangunan Apatemen itu. Ia menangis. Sungguh, ia membenci perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh kelima sahabatnya. Sekarang ia mulai berpikir jika sahabat-sahabatnya benar keterlaluan. Mereka sudah menjadi seperti monster. Kyungsoo takut.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" langkah Kyungsoo terhenti karena seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" ia langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan sahabat yeoja satu-satunya itu. Ia menangis semakin kencang.

"Sstt." Baekhyun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo demi menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Mereka menakutkan." Kyungsoo berucap disela tangisannya.

Baekhyun tak membalas ucapan Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk membawa yeoja itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat ditaman kecil didepan Apartemen. Mereka masih saling berbagi pelukan.

"Mereka hanya ingin melindungimu. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyungsoo-ya." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Harusnya kau tahu betapa paniknya mereka ketika Minsoo membawamu kesini dan mengetahui jika Myungsoo juga ada." imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. "Jadi mereka mengikutiku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mereka mungkin memang tak sepenuhnya percaya pada Minsoo dan memutuskan untuk melakukan ini." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Tapi mereka salah, Baek. Myungsoo tak melakukan apapun untuk menyakitiku. Ia bahkan menyadarkanku tentang banyak hal." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mereka kembali berbagi pelukan.

.

Kelima namja itu memilih untuk bersantai disebuah kafe tak jauh dari perumahan mereka. Memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi. Luhan baru saja selesai menelpon dan kembali fokus pada keempat sahabatnya.

"Maidnya bilang jika ia sudah kembali dan sekarang sedang berada dikamarnya. Ia juga bilang kalau Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Hanya saja matanya nampak sembab seperti habis menangis." Luhan menjelaskan isi dari percakapan via telpon yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Dia menangis?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kali ini kita menyakitinya?" tanya Chanyeol. Keempat orang lainnya hanya terdiam dan tak ada satupun yang berminat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mereka sendiri tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Kita telah membuat janji untuk menghancurkan siapa saja yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Tapi sekarang kitalah yang menjadi penyebab ia menangis. Jadi, apa kita juga harus menghancurkan diri sendiri?" Yifan tersenyum sinis.

"Kita bahkan memang telah hancur sekarang." Jongin terkekeh.

"Apa kita harus datang dan meminta maaf?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Apa menurutmu itu membantu?" Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Aku bahkan sangat takut ketika ia mengeluarkan kalimatnya kemudian pergi begitu saja."

"Menyedihkan! Mengapa menjaga satu orang saja bisa sebegitu susahnya?" Jongin kembali bersuara. "Aku tidak pernah ingin peduli pada siapapun didunia ini sebelum aku bertemu Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Tuhan ingin menghukumku."

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar ingin beramah tamah pada siapapun sampai aku bertemu Kyungsoo. Dia yang pertama membuatku nyaman berada didekatnya." Sehun menimpali.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar ingin melindungi orang sampai aku bertemu Kyungsoo dan aku bersumpah akan melindunginya hingga aku kehilangan nyawaku." Yifan ikut berkomentar.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar ingin membuat seseorang tersenyum sampai aku bertemu Kyungsoo dan ingin selalu melihat senyumnya. Senyumnya selalu bisa membuatku tenang." Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat setiap senyum yang ia buat di lekuk bibir Kyungsoo.

"Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung ingin menjaganya seperti harta paling berharga didalam hidupku." Luhan menjadi penutup percakapan mereka kali ini.

_**Aku mencintainya**_, batin kelima namja itu. Andai saja Kyungsoo tahu. Seseorang selalu punya alasan untuk hidup. Selalu punya alasan dibalik semua sikap yang ditunjukkan. Ya, andai saja Kyungsoo tahu.

.

Kyungsoo hanya berbaring diranjangnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya berpikir dan terus berpikir. Memikirkan perkataan Myungsoo dan fakta yang ia dapat hari ini tentang kelima sahabatnya. Memang selama ini ia tak pernah melihat kelima sahabatnya memukul siapapun yang berani menganggunya. Dan ia benar-benat terkejut ketika hari ini ia menyaksikan itu semua secara langsung. Bahkan Chanyeol yang ia pikir tak bisa membentak dan mengumpat, malah melakukan itu pada Minsoo. Kyungsoo jadi berpikir, apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang sifat asli para sahabatnya? Apa dia sudah dibutakan oleh dunia menyenangkan dan aman yang diciptakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya? Mengapa ini menjadi buram untuk Kyungsoo?

"Haah~" Kyungsoo mendesah lelah. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berpikir hari ini. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Tadi pagi kelima sahabatnya bersikap seperti tak ingin membatasi dunia Kyungsoo lagi, tapi kemudian disore harinya mereka semua datang dan membuat Kyungsoo ingin menghilang dari dunia ciptaan kelima namja itu.

Kyungsoo menatap bingkai foto yang berada dimeja nakas samping ranjangnya. Disana terdapat foto ia bersama kelima sahabatnya. Kyungsoo ingat. Itu adalah foto yang diambil sekitar enam bulan lalu, ketika mereka berenam tengah menikmati liburan di China. Mengunjungi kedua orang tua Luhan dan menghabiskan banyak waktu berharga disana.

Saat itu Kyungsoo tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kebahagiaan memiliki kelima orang sahabat yang sangat mengayanginya. Hidup yang ia jalani setiap harinya seperti keajaiban. Kelima namja itu benar-benar sempurna dan mereka keajaiban yang dikirim Tuhan untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka bahkan bisa menciptakan keajaiban itu. Jadi, apakah Kyungsoo sanggup untuk menghapus semua kebahagiaan yang ia miliki selama sepuluh tahun ini dengan beberapa menit tak terduga yang ia lihat tadi sore?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

.

Ini harusnya adalah jadwal Yifan untuk membawa Kyungsoo didalam mobilnya menuju sekolah. Tapi namja itu sepertinya tak beruntung pagi ini, sebab Kyungsoo telah pergi lebih dulu tepat lima menit sebelum kelima namja itu datang. Begitulah informasi yang mereka dapatkan dari salah seorang maid disana.

"Kupikir dia sudah membuat keputusan semalam." Chanyeol bersandar pada mobilnya. "Kita memberinya waktu berpikir dan beginikah keputusannya?" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Dia mungkin membutuhkan waktu lebih." terdengar keraguan dari nada bicara Luhan.

"Mungkin." Jongin tersenyum sinis. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum bel berbunyi. Itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan."

Jongin masuk kedalam mobilnya dan diikuti oleh keempat namja lainnya. Kelima mobil itu meninggalkan halaman rumah Kyungsoo.

.

Mereka benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni para penggemar yang menunggu diparkiran. Sebenarnya setiap haripun selalu tidak mood. Tapi itu tak pernah seburuk hari ini.

"Simpan suara kalian dan berhentilah menjadi menjengkelkan untuk hari ini saja." itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yifan dan sangat berhasil membungkam para yeoja maupun namja yang berada disekeliling mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka bisa berjalan dengan tenang memasuki kelas.

Kelima orang itu memasuki kelas dan bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk manis disamping Baekhyun. Merekapun masuk dan duduk dibangku masing-masing. Jongin yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo hanya menatap yeoja itu datar.

"Apa kau sudah bisa diajak bicara?" Jongin bertanya tanpa melihat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Belum." jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin memasang smirk sexynya.

"Kuharap itu tak akan lama, karena kau juga perlu mendengar selain melihat." ucapan Jongin tak dibalas oleh Kyungsoo. Seonsaengnim untuk pelajaran pertama sudah memasuki kelas.

Jongin menatap pada satu bangku kosong yang ada dikelasnya. Disitu biasanya Myungsoo duduk. Bangku kosong itu menjadi jawaban jika namja itu absen hari ini. Baguslah, jadi Jongin dan keempat sahabatnya tak perlu susah-susah mengeluarkan tenaga. Ia beralih menatap Minsoo yang duduk didepan. Namja itu sepertinya tak terlalu berpengaruh.

.

Bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran pertama sekaligus waktu istirahat terdengar diseluruh penjuru XO Senior High School. Kyungsoo bergegas menarik Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan kelas. Benar-benar ingin menghindar rupanya.

Kelima namja yang tersisa dikelas itu hanya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nanar.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"Ikuti saja alur permainan ini." Sehun menjawab. "Asal tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo, aku rasa aku masih bisa untuk bersabar." lanjutnya.

"Aku sedikit khawatir. Ini pertengkaran pertama kita yang paling menakutkan." Luhan menimpali.

"Kurasa Baekhyun bisa diandalkan. Sementara kita biarkan yeoja itu yang melakukannya." ujar Yifan.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tak bisa percaya siapapun selain kalian." Jongin tampak ragu.

"Aku percaya padanya." ucap Chanyeol yakin.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah dan duduk dibawah salah satu pohon rindang yang tumbuh tinggi disana. Kedua orang itu mengatur nafas karena habis berlari.

"Soo, kenapa kau menghindar? Seharusnya kau bicara pada mereka." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Tidak, Baek. Aku belum siap." Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kapan kau akan siap? Kau perlu mendengar alasan mereka. Beri mereka kesempatan." bujuk Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mereka merenungkan semuanya." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun serius. "Baek, aku yakin jika kau tahu banyak tentang segala hal yang telah mereka lakukan pada siswa disekolah ini. Beritahu aku, Baek. Aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh dan pembawa masalah disini. Mereka menyakiti banyak orang karenaku." Kyungsoo memohon.

Baekhyun terlihat ragu dan menimbang-nimbang tentang jawaban yang harus ia berikan pada Kyungsoo. "Maaf, Soo." ujar yeoja itu menyesal.

"Wae? Apa mereka mengancammu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ani." Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. "Mereka memang melakukan banyak hal, tapi kau harus yakin jika semua yang mereka lakukan adalah untuk kebahagiaanmu." jawab Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa banyak namja yang mereka pukuli seperti kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Mereka melakukannya pada semua namja yang pernah mendekatimu. Tapi kurasa Myungsoo yang terparah. Namja itu terlalu nekat sih." jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia benar-benar buta selama ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu jika kelima sahabatnya telah melakukan sejauh itu.

"Berilah mereka kesempatan untuk bicara, Soo." Baekhyun kembali membujuk.

"Kami hanya perlu untuk menjauh dalam beberapa waktu, Baek." putus Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah.

.

Pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo telah pergi lebih dulu dan sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan pada kelima sahabatnya itu untuk berbicara. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya dan meminta kelima namja itu untuk bersabar.

"Kami mengandalkanmu, Baekyun-ah. Tolong jaga ia untuk sementara waktu. Kami juga akan menjaganya secara diam-diam. Laporkan saja segala sesuatunya pada kami." begitulah ucapan final Yifan pada sore hari itu dikoridor sekolah. Hanya ada mereka berlima juga Baekhyun disana saat itu. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan kelima orang itu merasa perlu untuk berbicara pada Baekhyun dan meminta bantuan yeoja itu.

"Hm. Aku akan melakukan dengan sebaik-baiknya." Baekhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum pada yeoja itu dan mereka berlima segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Terima kasih kembali." bisik Baekhyun ketika kelima namja itu telah berjalan lumayan jauh. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik." sambung yeoja penyuka eyeliner itu.

.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan menggunakan taksi dan sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit dipusat kota Seoul. Ia akan menjenguk Myungsoo. Ia mendengar dari seonsaengnim jika namja itu dirawat disana. Kyungsoo sangat khawatir.

Ia sampai dirumah sakit dan langsung mencari tahu letak kamar Myungsoo. Yeoja itu bergegas menuju lantai dua setelah mengetahui letak kamar rawat Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo kini berada didepan kamar rawat dengan nomor 132. Ia membuka knop pintu itu perlahan dan berhasil menemukan Myungsoo yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang. Myungsoo sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo. Namja itu langsung membenahi posisinya yang tadi tiduran diranjang.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo. Masih berada dipintu ruang rawat Myungsoo, hanya menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Tentu." Myungsoo mempersilahkan.

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan membawa tubuhnya memasuki ruang rawat Myungsoo. Tak ada seorangpun disana, Myungsoo hanya sendiri.

"Duduklah." Myungsoo menunjuk pada kursi yang berada disamping ranjangnya untuk Kyungsoo duduk.

"Ne." Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk disana.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu dan-" Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya. "-meminta maaf." lanjutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, tapi kau tak perlu mengucapkan maaf. Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Mereka saja yang terlalu curiga." Myungsoo terkekeh ringan.

"Aku mewakili mereka untuk meminta maaf." ujar Kyungsoo.

Myungsoo menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Kau baik sekali." ujarnya.

"Mereka memang keterlaluan, tapi aku tetap tak bisa membenci mereka." tutur Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti. Mereka sudah melakukan banyak untukmu." ujar Myungsoo.

"Aku mohon kau jangan membenci mereka." Kyungsoo menatap Myungsoo penuh harap. "Aku akan usahakan agar kejadian seperti ini tak terulang kembali." imbuhnya.

Myungsoo tersenyum kecut, "Ya. Semoga saja." sinisnya.

Detik berikutnya mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, sementara Myungsoo sibuk dengan sakit pada tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Soo." akhirnya Myungsoo memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Nde?" Kyungsoo menatap Myungsoo penuh tanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Myungsoo menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku yang akan menggantikan mereka. Aku janji akan melakukannya lebih baik dari mereka." ujar Myungsoo sungguh-sungguh.

"M-mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan, Soo." Myungsoo meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai tidak peduli meski kelima sahabatmu selalu melukaiku. Aku bahkan menyuruh Minsoo untuk membawamu padaku karena aku ingin bertemu dan bicara denganmu. Aku melakukan semuanya meski aku tahu pada akhirnya aku akan seperti ini, berada dirumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lain selain dirimu, Soo." Myungsoo mencium tangan Kyungsoo yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Kyungsoo terenyuh mendengar semua kalimat Myungsoo. Ia juga sadar akan niat Myungsoo yang tak menyerah meski sudah diancam dan dipukuli. Tapi.. ia masih memiliki kekhawatiran. Bagaimana jika Myungsoo hanya mempermainkannya seperti yeoja-yeoja sebelum Kyungsoo?

"Aku memang terkenal brengsek jika dalam urusan yeoja. Tapi aku mau berubah setelah bertemu denganmu, Soo. Aku jatuh dalam pesonamu." suara Myungsoo kembali terdengar.

Kyungsoo menatap Myungsoo sekali lagi, mencari kesungguhan dimatanya. Ia sebenarnya tak yakin pada Myungsoo. Lagipula.. Kyungsoo sudah mencintai orang lain. Tapi dia lebih tak yakin dengan cintanya itu. Jadi.. haruskah ia memberikan kesempatan pada Myungsoo?

"Apa kau mencintai namja lain, Soo?" gotcha! Myungsoo menebaknya.

"A-Ani." Kyungsoo menggeleng keras.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Myungsoo menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku.. tidak mencintaimu-" jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

Myungsoo terdiam dan raut wajahnya berubah. Namja itu menunduk dan terlihat kesedihan di wajahnya.

"-tapi aku akan berusaha." Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

Myungsoo mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Matanya langsung berbinar senang. "Soo?"

"Aku akan mencobanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Myungsoo balas tersenyum dan langsung meraih Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. "Gomawo." ucapnya. "Aku berjanji akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

"Ne." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menampilkan smirk tipis andalannya. Sayang Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat itu sebab Myungsoo tengah memeluknya. Sesuatu yang manis, dimulai.

.

Lagi-lagi disini. Kelima namja itu berdiam bersama di kafe dekat perumahan mereka. Yifan mengurut keningnya frustasi. Chanyeol baru saja menelpon Baekhyun dan yeoja itu mengatakan bahwa ia tak tahu Kyungsoo berada dimana. Kelima namja itupun juga kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo sejak ia meninggalkan sekolah dan menaiki taksi entah kemana.

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus. Aku khawatir padanya." Luhan mendesah frustasi.

"Aku juga sudah sampai batasnya. Kita harus bertemu dan bicara padanya." Jongin menimpali.

"Kalau begitu kita akan temui dia sekarang." Yifan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Ayo!" dan kelima orang itupun meninggalkan kafe.

Mereka mengemudi mobil masing-masing dan mengarahkannya kejalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

.

"BELUM PULANG?!" Luhan memekik dan membuat maid didepannya tersentak.

"N-nde, tuan." maid itu mengangguk takut.

Yifan mengurut keningnya lagi, bertambah frustasi. Apalagi sekarang? Baru satu hari mereka membiarkan Kyungsoo berbuat semaunya, dan yeoja itu berbuat sangat jauh.

"Kita harus mencarinya." Chanyeol setengah memekik. Khawatir sekali.

"Kau pikir kemana kita akan mencari? Seoul itu luas." Sehun mendengus.

"Kita bisa berpencar." tukas Chanyeol. "Kita berlima. Mencari satu tak akan sulit." tambahnya.

"Tapi kemana kira-kira ia pergi?" Luhan bertanya.

"Myungsoo?" Jongin menatap keempat sahabatnya. "Mungkinkah ia menemui Myungsoo?" tanyanya.

Keempat orang itu terbelalak. Benarkah?

Mereka baru saja menghambur ingin keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo, sebelum suara pintu depan terbuka lebih dulu. Disana ada Kyungsoo. Berdiri dengan tatapan terkejut melihat lima orang yang ada didepannya.

"Kyung?" Yifan spontan menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo. Sangat cepat, sampai Kyungsoo sedikit terhuyung. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." ia memeluk semakin erat.

Keempat orang lainnya hanya menatap pemandangan didepan mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang memeluk Kyungsoo?" Sehun mendengus.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Jongin mencibir. Kedua orang itu melakukan perang deathglare. Luhan menatap malas Jongin dan Sehun.

Yifan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya. Kyungsoo mengedipkan kedua matanya. Yifan tersenyum. Benar-benar menggemaskan tuan putri mereka ini.

"Aku- maksudku kami, minta maaf." lirih Yifan. "Kami salah. Kami mengakuinya. Dan kami menyesal. Kami keterlaluan. Kami membuatmu kecewa. Sungguh. Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan membenc-" ucapan Yifan tertahan ditenggorokkan. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ani!" sela Kyungsoo cepat. "Kalian sahabatku. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup membenci kalian. Aku memang kecewa. Marah. Kalian memang salah. Tapi aku tak membenci kalian." Kyungsoo melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Yifan. Kemudian beralih menatap keempat orang lainnya yang berada dibalik punggung Yifan.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memasang tanda peace dijarinya dengan senyum lebar idiot seperti biasa. Oh, dia bahkan mengatai orang lain dengan idiot kemarin. ck. Luhan tersenyum cerah dengan tatapan sendu bercampur rindu dimatanya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan tatapan kasih sayang Luhan padanya. Sehun juga tersenyum, hanya saja itu terlalu tipis. Selalu. Begitulah Sehun yang biasanya. Terakhir Jongin. Namja itu hanya memandang Kyungsoo datar. Baiklah. Ini tak baik-baik saja jika Jongin memandang dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Sehun menyikut pelan bahu Jongin dengan sikunya ketika ia melihat tatapan sedih Kyungsoo ketika yeoja itu menatap pada Jongin. Jongin mendelik pada Sehun. Namja itu beralih menatap Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan senyum terpaksa yang sangat buruk. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Jika di lihat sekarang, aku tak percaya jika kalian sangat menakutkan kemarin." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kelima namja yang ada disana ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kita sudah berbaikkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." jawab Kyungsoo, membuat kelima namja itu terdiam. "Traktir aku makan es krim dulu, baru setelahnya kita berbaikkan." Kyungsoo menampakkan cengiran polosnya.

Kelima namja itu menghela nafas. Antara lega dan jengkel. Kyungsoo ini benar-benar.

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan memakan es krim disalah satu kedai es krim langganan mereka yang letaknya tak jauh dari perumahan tempat mereka tinggal.

"Soo, kemana kau pergi tadi?" Luhan bertanya disela-sela waktu menikmati es krim.

"Untuk kali ini saja, jangan tanyakan tentang itu." Luhan langsung diam setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Apa aku boleh meminta satu hal?" Kyungsoo menatap kelima sahabatnya serius.

"Apa?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Beri aku satu hari kosong dalam seminggu, tanpa kalian. Karena mulai sekarang, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kukerjakan sendiri." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ken-"

"Tolong jangan tanyakan alasannya, karena aku tak akan menjawab." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan es krimnya.

Kelima namja yang ada disana hanya saling menatap tak mengerti. Membuat penasaran sekali.

"Dan juga, jangan coba-coba untuk mengikutiku seperti kemarin. Aku ingin hari sabtu sebagai hari kosong. Tidak apa-apa bukan? Kalian punya enam hari sisanya." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Baiklah." kelima namja itu mengangguk pasrah.

Ok. Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu. Kyungsoo mungkin memang menginginkan sedikit kebebasan saat ini. Lagipula mereka tak mau mengambil resiko dihindari Kyungsoo seperti hari sebelumnya.

.

Waktu berjalan sedikit cepat dan tanpa kesan akhir-akhir ini bagi kelima namja tampan, Prince of XO Senior High School. Kyungsoo sering menghilang tiba-tiba dan tak lagi sesering biasa berkumpul bersama mereka. Semua memang berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya, layaknya hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya saja, mereka merasa jika Kyungsoo sedikit terasa jauh sekarang. Mereka bersama, tapi Kyungsoo seolah-olah tak bersama mereka. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka berenam sedang makan siang bersama, dan Kyungsoo malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Soo, tinggalkan dulu urusan diponselmu dan makanlah." Luhan membuka suara.

"Hm. Sebentar lagi." mata Kyungsoo tak berpaling dari ponselnya. "Luhan Oppa, mian. Aku tak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini. Aku ada urusan." tambahnya.

"Urusan apa?" Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Bagaimana ya.. ini rahasia." Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kalian bisa mengunjungiku malam nanti, seperti biasa." ucap Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan meja kantin dan meninggalkan makanannya yang sama sekali tak tersentuh.

"Dia melakukannya lagi." Yifan mendesah lirih.

"Sudah hampir satu bulan, dan aku tak ingin diam terus." Jongin ikut bangkit dari duduknya. "Kita harus bergerak mulai hari ini." ucapnya dan ikut pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Ya, kurasa Jongin benar." Sehun juga ikut pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Tersisa tiga orang yang masih duduk disana. Mereka hanya saling menatap ragu.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa meninggalkan kantin dan berjalan menuju ruang latihan musik dilantai dua. Ia baru saja mendapat pesan singkat dari Myungsoo dan namja itu memintanya datang kesana. Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang musik dan menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam. Tak ada siapapun. Ia tak menemukan Myungsoo disana. Kyungsoo memilih masuk saja dan berjalan lebih dalam pada ruang musik. Tak lama, ia mendenagr suara petikkan gitar dari arah panggung kecil yang berada di tengah ruangan. Tadi disitu sangat gelap, jadi Kyungsoo tak melihat ada sosok lain disana. Itu Myungsoo. Namja itu tengah bermain gitar diatas panggung kecil itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Myungsoo memainkan gitarnya dan mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Love U Like U. Kyungsoo diam dan mendengarkan. Suaranya.. indah. Kyungsoo akui itu. Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan tenang hingga lagu berakhir, dan ia bertepuk tangan.

"Selamat hari jadi yang kesatu, My Lovely Soo." Myungsoo menggunakan mic didepannya untuk mengucapkan itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut. Hari jadi? Ke satu?

"Hari ini tepat satu bulan kita menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih." Myungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

Ohh~ Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah panggung kecil dimana Myungsoo berada. Myungsoo meletakkan gitarnya ketempat semula dan ikut berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo hingga mereka kini berhadapan dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tak punya sesuatu apapun untuk diberikan sebagai hadiah. Padahal kau sudah bernyanyi untukku." Kyungsoo memasang tampang sedih.

Myungsoo terkekeh dan mencubit pipi kiri Kyungsoo gemas. "Tak perlu." ujar Myungsoo lembut.

"Tidak. Aku tetap ingin memberikan hadiah." Kyungsoo bersikeras.

"Tapi kau bilang tak punya apapun." Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Bilang saja, dan aku akan berikan." ujar Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir.

Myungsoo diam dan terlihat berpikir. Tak lama, smirk tipis andalannya yang tak pernah bisa disadari Kyungsoo keluar. Itu harusnya sangat mengerikan jika Kyungsoo menyadari.

"Kalau begitu-"

Myungsoo menggantung kalimatnya dan beralih mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Detik berikutnya, bisa Kyungsoo rasakan jika sesuatu berada tepat didepan bibirnya. Itu bibir milik Myungsoo. Namja itu menciumnya. Ciuman pertamanya. CIUMAN PERTAMA DO KYUNGSOO!

Kyungsoo membeku. Merasakan jika bibir itu semakin menekan bibirnya dalam. Perlahan bergerak untuk mengulum bibir atasnya. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana. Jadi ia memilih diam dan membiarkan Myungsoo melakukannya. Berganti mengulum bibir bawahnya.

Tautan itu terlepas ketika Myungsoo menyadari nafas pendek Kyungsoo. Dahi mereka bersentuhan dan kedua manik mereka saling menatap.

"-datanglah ke Apartemenku besok sabtu, jam 7 malam. Aku akan mengatakan permintaanku saat itu." Myungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"N-ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu.

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo." dan mereka berpelukan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mian. Mian. Mian. **Saya tahu dan sadar kalau update sangat lama. Benar-benar gak sempet karena tugas kuliah yang gak berhenti dateng tiap minggunya. Saya juga tahu kalau chapter ini sangat abal dan aneh. Mungkin seharusnya gak kayak gini, atau emang alurnya harus begini -_-

Ini minggu-minggu sebelum UTS dan saya menyempatkan update. Semoga bisa diterima dan mohon reviewnya yaa.. saya selalu baca reviewnya dan sangat mengharapkan review para reader sekalian. Maaf karena gak pernah balas satupun. Tapi yang jelas, saya sangat berterima kasih karena kalian bersedia menulis komentar, kritik+saran di kotak review ff ini. Jeongmal gamsahamnida :)

Sekedar pemberitahuan, Bang Minsoo yang muncul di chap ini dan chap sebelumnya adalah C.A.P TeenTop. Sebagian besar saya rasa sudah tahu, tapi sepertinya ada juga yang belum tahu hhe saya selalu memakai nama asli cast dalam setiap ff yang saya buat. Jadi yaa begitulah. Minsoo is C.A.P from TeenTop Member (saya suka dia di Teentop hhe)

Jangan lupa, selesai baca, tinggalkan review :)

see you next chapter :*


End file.
